Atlanta
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: See how a Japanese racer meets an American veteran while infection still occurred in Georgia. It all started when the racer drove down to Savannah from Atlanta. NOTE: First two or three chapters happened in Savannah, the rest focused in Atlanta. Rated T for violence and maybe illegal racing.
1. Chapter 1 - Different People

**Kuroko: As I promised, I'm doing a crossover fan fiction of two games… and here it is, a crossover fan fiction between Left 4 Dead 2 and Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition.**

**Colonel: Kuroko, who am I going to meet to in this story?**

**Kuroko: You will find out soon, but you will meet him in the next chapter.**

**Colonel: Oh OK, stay tuned pals!**

**Kuroko: Note, Colonel's part is almost same from "A Survivor's Tale", don't mind if you skip it… (got punched by Colonel) HEY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Different People**

Meanwhile at Atlanta…

"Now the infection has occurred in the whole state of Georgia. You are advised to evacuate from Georgia and…" suddenly the TV was shut down by a 25-year-old Japanese garage owner.

This happened in Ichiban Garage, Atlanta City of Georgia. While the other residents were leaving this infected city, this black and long-haired guy refused to leave his favorite garage. He lived here since early 1990's; you could say that Atlanta is the second home to him.

Hikaruyama Kamigurama is his name. He was a great racer while he was at Tokyo. He knew that the American racers are great too, so he moved to here and nicknamed himself Henry. Years ago he bought a blue Mitsubishi Eclipse as his first car in the States. He loved this tuner very much; he used to make sure this 10-year-old tuner looked like it was just bought.

While he was cleaning his tuner, memories between Eclipse and him were rolling in Henry's minds. Henry gained victory with his cars. He defeated a lot of local racers, well except he lost to a female racer named Vanessa who was driving a pink-coated Eclipse. Anyway, he didn't mind about losing a racing car match with a woman as he lost by a nick of time.

Then, he looked his Eclipse carefully. The springs are coated red, the rims are coated yellow and the 25-inched tires are used. On the hood, he could see a white snake. The windows of the car are black in colour to avoid Henry from being taped by cops.

Henry was happy with the appearance of the car. He then wanted to take his Eclipse for a ride. He sat inside the car and found himself with the latest technologies which were imported from Japan. He used up about 50,000 USD to upgrade and coat his car, so he was happy about it. Henry started the engine and ready to take off.

Along with his car, he left his garage and drove down to Savannah to scavenge, as Atlanta was no longer a good place to scavenge. Atlanta was an abandoned and ghost town with the walking deads, after all.

* * *

Down to an alley with abandoned cars and the walking deads in Savannah, the 40-aged veteran with his favorite military outfit, yielding a Steyr AUG, was hunting for the infected.

Colonel Wesley van Victor was walking slowly towards the horde. He then covered himself behind an abandoned BMW luxury sedan. He took out his high explosive grenade before observing the horde behind the car.

"Yeah, more victims," he smirked.

He unpinned the grenade and threw it towards the horde. "Fire in the hole," he said before he stayed covered behind the car. The grenade landed among the horde and exploded. Almost all infected were exploded into pieces.

Colonel then stood up and checked the condition of the alley. No signs of the infected. The veteran walked out from the luxury sedan while yielding his Steyr AUG. He walked carefully and found a red chainsaw without fuels. Luckily he found a gallon of fuel right beside the chainsaw. He then refilled the chainsaw and tested it out. "Now it's working," he mumbled.

Colonel put his Steyr AUG behind his back and got himself with the chainsaw. While holding the chainsaw with his right hand, he made sure that a Desert Eagle was in his left pocket of the trousers. Then, his left hand held the chainsaw along with his right hand.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" he mumbled. Then, along with the chainsaw, he walked out from the alley.

Right near the alley, there was a weapon shop. He decided to move on to the weapon shop to scavenge for ammunitions and some new weapons. With the chainsaw, he made his steps carefully towards the weapon shop.

Just then, he heard someone crying.

"Poor little girl," he said, "come on witch, don't mess me up or I will mess you up."

He walked closer and closer. Then, he started the engine of the chainsaw to make some noise. He expected that the witch would rage, and yeah, he was right. The half-naked infected stood up and screamed like hell. The witch was running onto him. Wesley then slaughtered the witch by chopping her head down.

"Killing witch like a boss," he said.

Then he spotted a fat guy who was standing about 50 metres away from him. He abandoned his chainsaw and pulled out his Desert Eagle. The veteran pulled the trigger and fired towards the boomer's head. The boomer exploded. "Boo yah!" he shouted.

He found a baseball bat right under his feet. He picked the bat.

"Damn, those were the days," he remembered that he played baseball with his fellow friends when he was a kid. He crowned himself "the home runner" as he used to hit the ball and made a full run. "Now the target is not a ball now, I'm aiming and killing the zombies' ass!" he boosted his confidence.

Slowly, he approached the weapon shop. His sharp eyes told him there were about a dozen of infected waiting for his arrival. "Just bring it," he thought.

Colonel slowly opened the front door of the weapon shop and waited for the action. The horde noticed him and charged onto him. Colonel waved the bat towards the infected and unexpectedly he chopped off all of the zombies' head.

"Well that's escalated quickly," he murmured.

He reached the counter and began to scavenge. He found some useful ammunition and some rifles. An AK47 and a M16, two assault rifle. Then, he found a bottle of vodka; the used-to-be vodka addict just drank a bit to not get drunk.

"OK, let's call it a day," with the vodka, he then locked himself inside the storage room of the weapon shop, aka the safe house.

* * *

**Henry: (Stops the car, shows his face to everyone) Can't wait to see who I will meet at the next chapter. Review to Kuroko while he is still working on "Aces - From Rivalry to Friendly" (Close the window and drives away)**


	2. Chapter 2 - About Time

**Kuroko: Chapter 2 is purposely written for the word challenge. I love this challenge! And… uhm… I only own OC, that's all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**About Time**

After a couple of hours of driving, Henry finally arrived at Savannah.

"Finally here," said Henry, "It's the right time to scavenge."

Sunshine arose in Savannah. With his Mitsubishi Eclipse, Henry slowly explored this city which was full of infected. He could see the infected wandering around the town. He was just taking his time exploring this ghost town with his car.

While exploring the city, he checked the rear mirror.

"Oh crap!" he saw a tank behind him. The tank was attempting to smash his car by grabbing an abandoned luxury sedan. Henry quickly toggled his nitro boost and drove away from the tank. But the tank didn't give up. It threw the luxury sedan towards the Eclipse. Luckily Henry drove to the left away from the tank, a second before the luxury sedan landed right behind Henry's car.

"Thank God I'm a second faster," Henry showed the sign of relief while driving, "well this looks more interesting than battling with the street racers, too bad no cash in." He continued exploring the city. He could see the infected wandering around. Some infected were approaching the moving object when Henry just drove away. Some infected even stood at the centre of the road. Henry had no time to horn the infected away. Instead, he drove onto them and tumble about the infected. Blood trails were seen on the road and his tires.

"Damn, better clean up my car after this," he mumbled, "I don't have time for cleaning up in the middle of the road."

Moments later while Henry was driving, the tank showed up behind his car.

"Damn, how could he catch up with me?" Henry looked confused, "no choice, better avoid it." Henry again activated the nitro boost and drove away from the tank. But the tank didn't give up. The tank kept running to chase Henry. Henry saw a U-turn sign aside while he was still driving in nitro-boosted state between blocks of abandoned houses.

"OK, here we go, one," Henry calmed himself down.

"Two," he was 50 metres away from the U-turn.

"Three," he was now a couple of metres away from the u-turn while his car reached a velocity of 300km per hour. Just then, 'Zone' mode of the car was activated. Soon, the velocity of the car was decreased until it reached 60km per hour. Henry quickly adjusted his steering wheel to the left. Within 5 seconds, the car made the u-turn successfully before the car was accelerated back to 300km per hour. The tank finally gave up and stood behind, seeing Eclipse vanishing in front of its eyes.

"Oh yeah, another great escape," Henry was proud of himself.

"Now, let's see…" Henry was still driving, "I think I will need some weapons to defend myself. Being exposed to the infected is way too dangerous."

Then Henry spotted a weapon shop right a few hundred metres away from him. He decelerated his car and parked his car once he reached the weapon shop. Henry then found out that there was a spanner in his car. He decided to use this spanner for defense. Along with the spanner, Henry walked out of his car and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in the safety house, Colonel was still drinking vodka. Drop by drop.

"Ah… Vodka, I miss this," mumbled Colonel, "I will enjoy this after this god damn apocalypse."

Just then, he heard someone shutting the door of the car. Colonel grabbed his M16 and stood near the safety door. He peeked through the safety door. He saw a Japanese man who was walking into the weapon shop. Colonel then opened the door and pointed the rifle towards Henry.

"Who the hell are you?" Colonel shouted, "Why are you here?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Calm down, dude," Henry remained calm despite his life depended on Colonel's M16, "I came in peace. I came with no harm."

Colonel was still looking serious. He saw Henry who armed with the spanner. "Well, put the god damn spanner on the floor, now!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm doing it!" Henry dropped his spanner before Colonel put his rifle down.

"Now," Colonel said, "who are you?"

"Just call me Henry."

"You are from Japan right?"

"Yes, I am."

"I thought you have a Japanese name."

"A long Japanese name. Ain't nobody got time for memorizing my name. My name is too long."

"Alright, just call me Colonel."

"Were you a soldier?"

"Yes, I was. Those days I liked to…"

"I'm afraid that there are zombies approaching us… (Grabs an AK47) No time to explain, get in the car."

Then both of them walked out from the weapon shop when the horde approached them. Henry and Colonel started to fire against the horde. Within a few seconds' time, the horde of infected was down.

"We're running out of time, get in the car," Henry said, "I will drive to Atlanta."

"Atlanta? With this god damn beautiful car?" Colonel asked while both of them were getting into the car.

"Yup, Atlanta, with this Eclipse," both of them closed the doors.

"I thought Atlanta was also infected," said Colonel while Henry was starting his car, "in a few months' time."

"Yup, all but me went north," said Henry, "I missed my old and golden times at Atlanta so I didn't go north."

"Well I see, and…" suddenly they heard the horde approaching them.

"There's no time to explain all this shit here," said Colonel, "just drive to Atlanta!" Then Henry changed the gear before drove away from the weapon shop.

"Ready for the nitro boost, pal?" said Henry.

"Nitro boost?"

"Yes, just like this," Henry pushed the NITRO button and the Eclipse was instantly accelerated to about 300km per hour.

"Whoa whoa, that was fast," said Colonel while his face was pale.

"YEEHAH!" Henry enjoyed this nitro-boosting moment, "you know what? I love these times when I activated the nitro boost!"

"When I was you, I already killed about hundreds of enemies!"

"That was your time, bro!"

Then the conversation between them continued until they reached Atlanta from Savannah.

* * *

**Kuroko: REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

**Colonel: Ready for chapter 3, pal?**

**Henry: You bet!**


End file.
